teamwork_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 82
82-Bad Pun Police, Dec 1, 2012, Runtime 1:07:31 Krystian hosts with Shepard, Nahxela, and joining the hunt. Our hunters play Monster Hunter Tri in this episode. 'Topics of Discussion' Our hunters introduce themselves as each other. Qurupeco’s poor body image is diagnosed. A new weapon in MH4 is pondered. MH4 speculation continues. Shepard says don’t use protection. Krystian says men can clone themselves into females but females can’t clone into men (XY chromosome). Would you date your clone female counterpart? Nahxela says it wouldn’t necessarily be a complete copy clone, so? Abrupt topic change, who will win the new Space Race (commercial space flight)? Nick talks about Furbies. Shepard talks about enjoying the Wii U with family. Tank! Tank! Tank! (Wii U) is discussed. Little Inferno (Wii U) is not enjoyed by Shepard. Gravity Rush (Vita) is discussed. PS Vita declared dead in the water by Shepard. Shepard and Milkman are playing Dungeons and Dragons Online. Krystian talks about the Wii/Wii U MH Tri footage from last episode, it’s declared that there is no difference between them. Nick talks about Planetside 2. Viewer questions are answered. Krystian said he didn’t like pop culture humor last week, but they use pop culture humor all the time, what’s the deal “Scumbag Krystian”? Nick explains the difference is when it become copy cat references, effortless copying. Our hunters conclude with talk about future streams and videos. 'Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths' Tracking the Trickster / Qurupeco / N/A - Quest Complete No Guts, No Glory / delivery / N/A - Quest Complete Jaggi Population Control / Great Jaggi / N/A - Quest Complete The Fisherman’s Tale / Royal Ludroth / N/A - Quest Complete (These little superscripts are to determine what monster carted who, will I track this?) 'Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes' Intro #2 ? edited this one? The title is a reference to the siren that goes off in the background while Nick makes a bad joke. Nick says it’s the bad joke cops. 06:10 flash back to last week’s occurrence of Nahxela sending Krystian over the cliff. 08:50 a shadowy silhouette of a new MH4 weapon. 16:02 “Datteln = Dates” (picture) 16:39 Dates wrapped in bacon (picture) New characters go up to HR 5. 20:30 & 47:15 Krystian sings “you need lubrication” Kielbasa by Tenacious D 23:13 Nick puns that Veronica (Krystian’s girlfriend) is Code for something. Sirens wail. 31:32 Tank! Tank! Tank! (Wii U) trailer 32:19 Little Inferno (Wii U) footage 36:23 Gravity Rush Trailer 42:00 More siren, no joke 43:29 Lego The Lord of the Rings Trailer 49:00 Krystian sings “Dio” by Tenacious D. Someone must have heard that recently. 53:13 Footage from last week’s episode, with Royal Ludroth “ownin’ da game”. 54:58 Krystian sings; can’t tell what. 57:52 Sirens wail when Shepard asks, what do you call a stripping Krystian?...A chin strip! 1:04:30 A Ludroth that was too green. (Seems like a light/shading issue). Turkey gobbles - no No time to poop Ding and pop-ups 'Recurring/New Jokes' Some quality jokes with them pretending to be each other. “I’m Nick and I use big words like pretentious and condescending”. Nick makes a Manos Hands of Fate (movie) reference “The master needs a Rhenoplos” Nick wants to make an add on for Monopoly called Rhenopoly. Nahx gives that 2 out of 10, (his highest rating. Ha) Ownin’ da game… “The trap it does nothing” Simpsons’ reference. Teamwork! End show line – “Wearing no pants is an art” After the bump, “An art Nick has mastered.”